


The Question He Mustache

by Dirty_Corza



Series: Aboard the USS Zeus [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek
Genre: Alternate Universe, Betazoid Sherlock, Crossover, M/M, Vulcan John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 11:44:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_Corza/pseuds/Dirty_Corza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It had started with an offhand comment. Sarah said something about mustaches being distinguished, and it had all snowballed from there. John wasn’t seriously considering growing one, if he had been, it would have been easy enough to simply grow one. No, all John wanted to do was take a chance and see if he could look distinguished with the addition of a bit of hair on the upper lip.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Question He Mustache

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tysolna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tysolna/gifts).



It had started with an offhand comment. Sarah said something about mustaches being distinguished, and it had all snowballed from there. John wasn’t seriously considering growing one, if he had been, it would have been easy enough to simply grow one. No, all John wanted to do was take a chance and see if he could look distinguished with the addition of a bit of hair on the upper lip.

He had gone alone during a time he knew Sherlock was busy in one of the science labs. It was just going to be a nice little joke for himself, something to giggle about and then be done with, that was all John had planned. It was hardly his fault Sherlock had decided to track him down and come in uninvited. admittedly it wasn’t the best one, a bit shaggy, very much laugh worthy. 

Sherlock didn’t laugh. From the look on his face -and the intense horror even John could sense emanating from him- he wasn’t anywhere near laughing. Screaming or crying, either was likely to happen soon, if John didn’t act quickly. 

"Sherlock, I was-"

"John. No. Turn it off now. Or- or I’ll never kiss you I swear, John it’s terrible!" 

John could see Sherlock’s chest heaving as he breathed, nearly shaking with the shock of it all. “Computer, off.” John spoke, as calmly as he could, waiting for all the projectors to deactivate before he moved to Sherlock’s side. “Sherlock, I am never growing one. I promise.”

The relief coming off Sherlock was palpable, rushing over John in a wave as Sherlock wrapped his arms around John tightly. “Don’t you ever do that again, John. Such a scare.”

"Did it make me look that terrible? I thought it was rather silly myself."

"John." Sherlock pulled away to give John the full effect of his pout. "You are not silly. Silly doesn’t suit you. This suits you," he leaned in to press a soft kiss to John’s upper lip. "Smooth skin. Dignified. That’s what John Watson should feel like. Not some silly furry mustache."

John smiled, tilting his face up to meet Sherlock’s lips with his own soft kiss. “I will bear that in mind for the future, Sherlock.”

"Good."

**Author's Note:**

> Fact: any alternate universe containing a version of BBC Sherlock and John will have that Sherlock abhor hair on John's upper lip.


End file.
